Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and a drying device.
Related Art
The temperature inside an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a multifunction peripheral, a printer, and a facsimile machine, is controlled to be kept high for drying ink used for printing and a print sheet used for printing. From a viewpoint of management of the temperature relating to maintenance of performance in the printing process and prevention of melting of parts, for example, heat is exhausted to the outside of the image forming apparatus after completion of print output of a sheet to rapidly cool the inside of the image forming apparatus.
Moisture contained in a sheet and ink evaporates under high temperature during a print output. Therefore, if moisture in the vapor inside the image forming apparatus condenses by cooling, there is a concern of causing a short in an electric circuit or degrading printing quality.